


Fuck yeah I called you Ana

by Zieg



Series: Watchpoint Erotica [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fit young Egyptian women, Hot Swiss women, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, MILF, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Still fit old Egyptian women, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, mother daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: An alternate, optional chapter from my "Did you just call me Ana?" series, in which Fareeha and Ana decide to put their differences aside and share Angela.***DISCLAIMER, THESE ARE THE INCEST CHAPTERS***Unfortunately for Fareeha, whereas Angela had previously caught her off guard with how kinky she was in the bedroom, it's possible that the older Amari might have been the very one who taught her all she knows...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the chapter summary, this is an alternate chapter from my "Did you just call me Ana?" series, which I figured after holding a poll on the matter would be better off on its own since not everyone's into the incestuous undertones, but those who are are quite into it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!~ At least one other chapter shall be following soon.
> 
> Original fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8203379/chapters/18793520

Angela Zeigler woke up.

She had fallen asleep during the wonderful banquet dinner celebrating Ana’s return earlier that evening. She vaguely remembered Reinhardt telling some sort of story, everyone laughing, taking a sip of her wine, and then just nodding off onto Fareeha’s shoulder. Considering she was up all night having rough sex with the aforementioned Amari, her exhaustion came as no surprise to her. At the time she was just relieved that the whole Ana debacle didn’t blow ridiculously out of proportion, she felt that she deserved a little rest… 

Her eyes opened, attempting to blink away the eye gunk. She kept blinking, confused when the darkness didn’t fade. She noticed she was sitting up in a chair. She noticed her hands were behind said chair. She noticed there was something stuck to her mouth. She noticed the fuzzy feeling on her eyelids. She realized that she was restrained. 

Angela Ziegler sighed in exasperation through the ball gag, struggling against the bindings. 

“Mmph?” 

Her wrists seemed to be tied together with a strong climbing rope, which dug painfully into her soft pale skin as she tried to shake loose. She paused, cocking an eyebrow beneath the blindfold. These knots were different than what she was used to. Fareeha tied her bondage knots the same way Jack once did, and these knots were not definitely not those knots… Despite that, they were still oddly familiar.

“Mmph!”

There was a soft feminine giggle that was quickly stifled to her left. She snapped her head in that direction, calling out yet again to the best of her ability.

“Mmph!!”

She felt totally exposed, at this point Fareeha would have definitely made her move. The lack of feedback was causing the tiny invisible hairs on her body to stand to attention, almost as if they too were reaching out as well for sound, a feeling, anything at all. With a tiny, almost unnoticeable groan of fear she leaned forwards to try and stand up, but to no avail. Even though her arms weren’t physically attached to the chair, instead being just held together at the wrists, she didn’t have enough balance in her tired, paranoid stupor to actually manage to lift herself up off the front of the chair.

Her head snapped to the right as she heard another rustle of movement. Signs of worry began displaying themselves more visually, her bare knees shaking as she sat as still as a statue, trying her hardest to pinpoint how many people were in the room with her, trying to recall her combat training to be able to fight back if need be. 

From the darkness that was total sensory deprivation there was an explosion of feeling and panic as there came a strong, determined grip on her shoulder as one of her unseen assailants grabbed her. The shrieks of terror as she tried to scream for help was interrupted by the ballgag in her mouth, but the newfound adrenaline pumping through her veins gave her a newfound strength that let her fling herself off of the side of the chair towards the unknown floor below.

The adrenaline high seemed to slow down time as she anticipated the crash of her body against the floor. She tried to roll her shoulder over so she wouldn’t face plant, thoughts racing through her mind about the best potential way to get herself out of this situation once she hit the ground. Running wasn’t much of an option, nor was combat, maybe she could hope that there was a window nearby that she could throw herself against.

Her quick thinking was in vain. Instead of crashing painfully to the ground, she fell hard into the muscular arms and rock solid body of another one of her restrainers, who instantly held her in a vice grip, making escape an impossibility. 

She “Mmfed” again as she convulsed against the iron hold. Her hopes began plummeting as she felt just how strong her assailant was, how easily it was for them to use their metaphorical folds of toned steel to hold the flailing Doctor against her body.

“You seem worried, Angela, is something wrong?”

Angela froze as she heard Fareeha’s voice. “...Mmf?” 

“Take her mask off honey, she’s TERRIFIED, the poor thing”

She "Hmphed?" again at the friendly, familiar voice emanating from where she was previously sitting, genuine confusion present in her grunt this time.

Slowly, Angela felt the fabric being removed from her eyes. She blinked, stretching her eyelids, hearing the crack of the eye gunk mixed with tears that had formed in the previous half hour.

"Hm?!"

As she became accustomed to the light she saw Fareeha's ever beautiful, apologetic face looking down on her. "Hey there Angie, you had a bit of a rough moment there, eh?"

Across the room stood Ana, hands resting on the back of the chair Angela once found herself bound to. Angela's eyes widened and skin reddened as she realized she recognized the outfit she was sporting- one of the outfits from back when they were together all those years ago during one of their flings. Despite Ana's age she still definitely held up, looking tremendous in the dark lingerie. Blushing at the memory (she vaguely remembered it having something to do with Reinhardt), Angela looked down at herself gasping in shock. She thought she was naked, but no, turns out there just wasn't enough fabric to actually feel any of it in her panic. She was wearing the fluffy lacey Swiss embezzled medical panties from a long while back- all red with a white cross on the breast.

"Well, now that you're not fucking terrified for your life..." With ease, Fareeha tossed Angela upwards into a more comfortable carrying position against her breasts and stood up. The feeling of her lover’s muscles working beneath the surface never failed to arouse Angela, and this was no exception as Fareeha carried her across the room. They walked towards the bed, Angela shooting Ana confused shocked glances as they passed, prompting only a coy wink in return. She noticed Fareeha’s tight fitting black lace bra, the flower patterns only barely covering her up, letting one see traces of her dark skin beneath.

"MmF!"

Angela was thrown stomach first onto the bed, hitting it with a warm thump and gently sinking into the pristine, white duvet. She realized that she was in Fareeha's room, or, even, Ana's old room.

"Mmf!"

"Hey, should we take the ball gag out? I don't know if we should, like, she has such a beautiful voice, but it might be better to stifle the moans... Torbjorn might come knocking again."

"I think we should, it is so pretty.” Angela heard Ana laugh again, apparently walking closer towards the bed from the char. “I'm also horny as fuck, it's been far too long since I've gotten eaten out by a beautiful Swiss woman... And even though she can work magic with that tongue, I don’t think she can through the gag."

Angela felt nimble fingers working at the leather belt behind her head. The relief of tension as a small "click" echoed throughout the room was relieving, as was the feeling of finally taking the red ball out of her mouth and feeling the cold saliva dripping off of the end.

There was a pause in conversation as Angela open and closed her jaw, stretching the tired muscles that were forced open for the past who knows how long. Finally she exploded. "You scared the shit out of me what the hell are you playing at Fareeha, and what are YOU doing here Ana?! Fareeha? Did you set this up?"

Angela struggled against the bindings, her face pressed into the covers. Thanks to this, it was unbeknownst to the Amaris that she was sporting the biggest flustered smile on her face that she had ever had. She only ever dreamed of something like this happening, it was something which she never could have ever thought would happen, being roughly fucked by both Amaris at once... Imagine the direction this evening could go. 

“It was my idea love, I thought it’d be nice to end our little confrontation on a high note. Also, Reinhardt broke out the Jägermeister from his cellar and one thing led to another…” She waved her hand dismissively. “Ahh you don’t need the whole story, we’re horny and we’re gonna fuck you now.”

Angela convulsed on the bed, trying to turn herself over or roll off of it. Before she made any ground though, almost as if planned, she felt a pair of strong calloused hands grabbing her by the lower back and another by the hair and shoulders, forcing her tight into the mattress, preventing her from any movement. She let out a high frequency moan of delight as the hands traveled over her smooth pale body, the ones on her back moving to spread her legs, the ones holding her hair and shoulders moving to grab her by the jaw to unearth her from the folds of fabric.

As she broke free she saw Ana now sitting at the front of the bed, legs spread almost directly in her face. Behind her she felt a snap as Fareeha roughly removed the ankle bindings, allowing her direct access to her soaking wet cunt. Angela gave a squirm of discomfort, but the look of arousal on her face suggested otherwise. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she crossed her eyes upwards towards Ana’s pussy, her breathing deep and heavy as she thought of what could be coming next for her.

Angela shivered as Fareeha’s fingers spread her moist, sensitive pussy, drips of arousal brimming around the entrance- a very tempting entrance just begging to be penetrated.

Without hesitation Ana slid downwards on the bed, forcing her pussy directly into Angela's face. In time, Fareeha drove her mouth into Angelas' cunt, the two pronged attack making Angela's eyes shoot as wide as they had been this past week, rolling almost all the way backwards in ecstasy. She had forgotten just how rough Ana could be, pussy juices being slathered all over her cheeks and chin and nose as she was ground against, almost as if she was being used as a sex toy. Ana's hand returned to Angela's hair, grabbing it by the handful and squeezing hard, grinding harder.

Back at Angela's pussy, Fareeha looked up at her mother in a reserved awe. Even when she was supposed to be in charge, Fareeha had never seen Angela being used like this, she had always taken a backseat dom sort of position. To see her now being face fucked by a dripping wet cunt with her face bright red from oxygen deprivation was something else to say the least. She shivered, reaching down to feel her own moist pussy as she kept an eye on them, slipping a finger into herself and Angela at the same time, biting her lip in longing.

"Mmf… You like this you little fuckslut?” Ana growled, beginning to pant as she grinded against Angela’s open mouth, reaching down and smacking her hard on the cheek. “Of course you fucking do, you love the taste of pussy you dirty fucking whore…” She returned with a backhand on the other side. “C’mon Angie, put more tongue into it, I want to cum so fucking hard they can hear me downstairs.” 

Fareeha blushed and stopped watching, instead bringing her mouth to the pristine porcelain pussy and gently licking at the folds with the tip of her tongue, working her way to the entrance, her strong fingers toying with Angela’s small clit.

“Hmmf!... HMmf!” 

Angela tried to shout as she squirmed, desperately trying to break away from the face fucking she was on the receiving end of. Her face now bright red with only the whites of her eyes exposed, but even though she was very clearly in discomfort, the amount of lubrication being produced for Fareeha made it seem that she was having the time of her life. Ana’s pussy juices had seeped into her nose amidst the grinding, and her mouth was certainly in no position to inhale, so the struggling increased from playful to desperate as the oxygen intake was cut off.

Ana finally took the hint, grabbing Angela’s hair with both hands and wrenching her face away from her pussy

Angela coughed violently, gulping in mouthfuls of air and blinking various fluids out of her eyes. She eventually caught her breath, a hint of a smile flickering on her face as she looked up to the half naked older woman. “F--fucking hell Ana, you certainly haven’t changed much…”

Ana let out a laugh, her face wrinkles intensifying as she shot a wide smile back down, softly rubbing herself as she waited for Angela to catch her breath. “Neither have you darling, neither have you… How’s little Fareeha doing back there? I can’t see you from here.”

The younger Amari grunted, not poking out from behind Angela’s round ass cheeks to look at her mother. She was two fingers and a tongue deep inside the wet cunt, and the concentration required to toy with Angela’s clit exactly how she liked it while doing so was too much for her to pay attention to outside distractions. As per usual, her entire focus was on making Angela feel as much pleasure possible, something that she was no longer any sort of amateur at doing, thanks to the weeks if not months the two of them had spent together at this point.

Angela arched herself upwards from the bed to try to catch a look at Fareeha as well, wiggling her ass in her face when finding herself unable to, her bottom lip popping out in a pout. “Ah… You’re doing wonderful sweetie, but listen to your mother, we want to see your cute lil’ face...”

With a sigh, Fareeha let go of Angela’s ass cheek with her free hand, brushing her black hair out of her face and jutting her chin out to glance past the ass towards the two older women, the tip of her tongue remaining inserted.

“Aww she’s so cute, isn’t she Angela?”

“She definitely got her looks from her mother...” Angela gasped as Fareeha returned to pleasuring her sensitive areas. “...And her tongue, evidently…”

“Oh. Yeah. Speaking of which.”

Angela felt Ana’s strong muscular hands grab her by the hair and neck, yanking her face back towards her earlier position. She heard a sigh from above her as she resumed exploring Ana’s pussy with her mouth, attempting to keep as focused as possible while also being restrained by the older Amari. She tried to get her tongue to caress the walls and folds delicately and deliberately, but her attention was beginning to wane as Fareeha became more aggressive down under.

Sweat began beading down Fareeha’s forehead as she pushed herself even harder, the smell of Angela’s sex overwhelming her senses. Judging by the increasing volume of the pants and squeaks coming from Angela’s mouth as she was attempting to pleasure Ana, Fareeha knew that if she pushshed an extra tick farther she could bring her over the edge.

Ana frowned at the declining lack of attention, grabbing Angela and driving her harder against her pussy entrance, using her own fingers to rub herself as Angela found her lips and nose buried in cunt juice yet again, her oxygen intake cutting off. “Fareeha Amari I forbid you to let her cum until she gets her act together, this is… Hnn… This is unacceptable...” 

Fareeha ignored her mother, if anything only becoming more determined from the threat, forcing a third finger inside of the pussy as she toyed harder with the clit. Soon enough she started to feel Angela’s leg and ass muscles tremble with eager anticipation as the climax started working its way through her body, planting little seeds of euphoric ecstasy within her entire person just begging to explode.

“Hmf!!...” Angela jutted out her jaw, attempting to fight against Ana’s commanding grasp to throw her head backwards, the seeds of passion beginning to bloom within as Fareeha struck the finishing blows with her fingers and tongue in unison.

“What?... What did I tell you Fareeha?!” Ana barked, still holding Angela hard against her pussy, despite the pale Swiss woman convulsing in elation between her legs.

Fareeha leaned back from her hunched over position against Angela’s pussy, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as the doctor came beneath her. She flashed a cocky grin at her mother, stretching her wrist to loosen up the muscles from the finger fucking. “I dunno, I wasn’t really listening.”

Angela violently coughed up pussy juice as Ana let go of her hair and broke away. She collapsed down onto the bed panting for air, eyes fluttering out from beneath her eyelids as the waves of orgasm began dying down. She weakly lifted her head up as . “Ah… Ana, why are you moving? Didn’t you want to cum?”

Ana slowly stood up, cracking her neck and frowning at her daughter. “Just a second Angela, we need to deal with naughty young girls first. Get over here Fareeha.”

“Huh?” Angela flopped sideways onto her back, watching Fareeha awkwardly step forwards towards her mother. “What’s going on?”

Ana sat herself down on the edge of the bed, beckoning Angela to sit next to her. “Come ON Fareeha!” she snapped, waving her closer.

The young Amari took another cautious step next to her companions. Angela noticed Ana’s muscles tensing up in anticipation for something, Fareeha must have notices as well, for she began to take a step back after coming within arm’s reach. “Uh, Mom? I… I don’t know what you’re…”

Both of the younger women screamed in shock as Ana half stood up, reaching forwards with surprising agility and managing to grab ahold of a struggling Fareeha and dragging her down to her knees in front of them. “You didn’t listen to your mother and now you’re going to pay for it. That’s just how it goes honey, I’m sorry you didn’t listen.”

Fareeha’s expression was a mixture of shock and confusion as her mother stroked her neck. The last thing she expected from tonight was to be the centre of attention, and she wasn’t quite sure what she thought of her own mother being the one initiating it.

“You sure look great in that top with those nice perky tits… It’s another one of my old ones I’m sure you know? Do you not own any clothing of your own?” Ana tutted, reaching down to lightly fondle her daughter’s breasts. “You sure do have my body…”

“Uh... “ Fareeha avoided eye contact, trying to ignore the fuzzy feeling growing within her as her mother continued feeling her nearly naked body. Thoughts flew through her mind about how wrong this was, but… She was worried she was really liking it.

“...Now get your ass up here for the world to see you little shit.”

Angela nibbled on her lip as Ana manhandled her daughter to rest over her knee, admiring the way both both women desperately struggled against each other. Finally, Fareeha was subdued across both knees, her flushed face ending up next to Angela’s thigh, her toned, fit ass exposed on the other side of her mother.

“You let her do this to you didn’t you?” Angela murmured down as she reached over and brushed the hair out of her face.

Fareeha stuck her tongue out and covered her blushing face. “Shut up, of course I fucking didn’t, this is humiliating…” She yelped, eyes shooting wide as Ana smacked her across the ass, “What the fuck?!”

There was another smack followed by a shocked yelp as Ana smacked her again, glaring playfully over at Angela. “Of course she didn’t hold back, I’m as in as good a shape as always. Now watch your language missy,” She barked down at her daughter. “Or you’ll be earning yourself some more spanking…”

“Fuck you, Mom.” Fareeha grumbled, her face turning into an exaggerated pout, but unable to hold it for long due to the incoming open handed smack.

Angela giggled, flipping her legs back onto the bed and lying on her stomach so her face could be level with Fareeha’s. “Your shrieks are so cute, darling, I’m surprised you’re enjoying this so much.”

Ana chuckled above them, delivering another rough smack to the other exposed ass cheek. “I’m not surprised, she grew up with you, no wonder she’s a slut.”

“I’m not a slut...” Fareeha growled upwards towards her mother, wrestling against the firm hold against her mother’s knee, cringing at the next smack, but the hint of a lustful smile beginning to blossom at the edges of her mouth.

A devious smile spread across Ana’s face, reaching back and down to twirl Angela’s long blonde hair as she rubbed her daughter’s ass cheeks lovingly. “What do you think, Angela? You’re the doctor, I don’t think my discipline is getting across to little Fareeha very well... Shall we teach her a lesson?”

Angela blushed as well, but a smile grew on her face as she looked at her embarrassed lover’s humiliated face of shock. “Sure Ana, what were you thinking? I think her face needs some riding, would you be opposed to that?”

Another smack rang out in the living quarters as Ana smacked the ass again with a laugh.  
“Only if I can ride her first, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this wasn't kinky enough for you, stick around a bit, we've got a Hellhound fic coming out next which'll hopefully be covering pretty much everything you could possibly think of ;3 (Might be an exaggeration, but you'll see, it'll be crazy.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks everyone! <3 
> 
> Dr_Ziegler
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay <3

Fareeha watched the pussy slowly descending directly into her face as she laid on the bed, and wondered about the process that somehow brought her to this point in her life.

Angela was kneeling between her legs facing her mother, who was in the process of rigorously grinding her wet pussy against Fareeha’s young, impressionable face. Ana's panting was very much audible in the small bedroom, and Fareeha’s only thoughts were centred around the pussy being almost dragged over her lips, the juices leaking within, the fact that it was her own mother.

"She's so good at what she does, isn't she?" Angela beamed, admiring Ana's face of reserved enjoyment, the wavering lip and slightly upturned irises betraying her inner satisfaction.

"Mm-mhmm... She's definitely got quite the tongue, you must have trained her well, Angela. I bet she never expected to have her face all up in here though, huh sweetie?"

Fareeha grumbled in embarrassment as she tried to lick against the continuously grinding crotch. Despite at this point having quite a bit of experience in pleasuring women, the only person she had actually done it with was Angela... and where Angela would occasionally get rather rough at times, Ana was downright ferocious with her lustful desire to get as much out of Fareeha's face as possible. She raised her hands up to her mother's hips in an attempt to slow the older woman down, but the glistening, firm muscles would not relent- the grinding only speeding up while met with resistance.

Ana looked up from her downwards, glossed over stare towards the unassuming swiss woman currently kneeling on the floor off of the bed in front of her. She closed her half open mouth and darted her tongue out to moisten her dry lips, eventually raising a finger and beckoning for the pale, flustered woman to come closer. Angela stood up from her relaxed position and slowly slipped her hands up Fareeha's legs as she approached Ana on all fours while climbing up onto the bed, toying with the younger Egyptian’s similarly muscular thighs and leaning in to kiss the older Amari on the lips. Her eyes shut lazily as Ana grabbed her by the back of the head and pushed her mouth harder against hers, exhaling with the hint of a moan from the blissful, unforgettable sensation that was kissing Angela Ziegler.

Whereas down below Fareeha was getting used to a fresh new pair of lips, Angela had a moment of recollection when her kiss upped its intensity. She was thrown back to her youth, visiting the overwatch headquarters as a measly 18 years old girl fresh out of medical school... The kiss brought back memories of various love making sessions throughout the years, flustering memories that have long since stopped becoming a reality, yet still somehow managing to bring the emotion to her cheeks as she thought back on them.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Ana roughly broke away from the embrace to snarl down at her daughter, jiggling her ass from side to side tauntingly, causing Fareeha to grunt in annoyance.

"Not good enough for you, Ana?" Angela giggled, smiling as she leant down to feel even further up Fareeha's legs, admiring the knots of muscles adorning the thick, strong thighs.

"Of course not, she's doing great and Mommy's very proud, but she's completely IGNORING my clit and we can't have THAT now, can we darling?" Ana reached down as well, but where Angela was slowly and teasingly continuing to make her way up the thighs towards the pussy, Ana directly grabbed Fareeha's lips, prompting a shriek of surprise from beneath her jiggling ass.

Fareeha grabbed the big cheeks pressing into her face and pushed them away with all her strength, managing to get some breathing room amidst Ana’s struggles to push back down. "I mean, I WOULD lick your clit, but you're fucking grinding up all over me like a madman, you're crazy if you think I can actually do anything right--*"

Before she could finish Ana succeeded in slamming her pussy back down against her daughter's face, barking out a cackle of enjoyment as she resumed her wiggling. "You have a lot to learn, my love... Angela's been going easy on you apparently, and here I was thinking that she was a good teacher." She shot a wink at the Swiss, who let out another reserved giggle while gently moving her face forwards to lick at the spread pussy Ana was baring for her. "We'll drive some lessons into you."

"Uh, Ana?...” Angela eventually stuttered after some time, looking up at the older woman’s abs as they strained from the ceaseless grinding, “Do you mind if I have a turn? I've wanted to do it longer, and it seems as if you're being rather harsh on our little girl..." She sighed, reaching a hand down to feel the wetness between her own legs as she watched the Amaris fight for dominance in front of her. It was wonderful to watch them both, but she didn’t know if she could take it much longer.

The grinding stopped, and Ana frowned as she looked down at Angela, who had resumed delicately running her tongue up the length of one of Fareeha's pussy lips and down the other. "You've gone soft Angie, what happened? I remember when we used to strap you to the kitchen table and tease you for hours before sticking the vibrator on… surely you haven’t lost all that in my absence?...”

"Eh?" Fareeha grunted from her position in the back, finally taking the pause to concentrate more on the still pussy above her, giving her jaw a break from the relentless pounding it had taken from the wiggling hips.

"Oh Fareeha believe me, Angela Ziegler has been around the block in her day, don't you forget it," Ana chuckled, squirming with pleasure as in her still state her daughter managed to finally locate the clit and was now attacking it with fervour. "I remember the time I ate cum from her gaping asshole, I'm surprised she hasn't told you the stories yet... We'll have to call Reinhardt up to our chambers sometime, eh?” Her chuckle grew into her trademark bark of laughter as she noticed Angela’s cheeks reddening as she too remembered that evening.

Fareeha made a face, trying to look over Ana’s ass towards Angela. “What the fuck, that’s nasty.”

“Tsk. Language, young lady...” Ana sighed, arching her back and slamming her cunt back down against her daughter, causing her head to crash back down onto the bed.

Fareeha smashed down from the impact, sighing into the dripping pussy as she dutifully continued her meal. Angela looked at the two of them from her position at Fareeha's crotch and resumed toying with her own pussy, slipping a second finger in with a moan.

Almost in synch Ana's breathing sharply increased in volume, raspy squeaks emanating from her as she arched her stomach downwards, quickly reaching down to furiously rub her clit that was still under attack from her daughter’s tongue. “Fuck- Fareeha, yes girl, that’s good- oh!” She moved up to squat over Fareeha's face, only the whites of her eyes now visible beneath her lids as she violently continued rubbing herself, Fareeha's tongue shoving itself totally within her entrance, forcing her nose to grind up against her mother’s asshole.

Despite her strained position as she explored the inside of her mother’s pussy, Fareeha noticed the strong thighs quivering violently on either side of her head, the amount of pussy juice dripping into her mouth increasing dramatically alongside the shaking. Her arms now free from Ana's knees, she reached up and grabbed her mother by the thighs, forcing her harder down onto her face, allowing her access to slip her dextrous tongue even farther up her dripping wet cunt as Ana's raspy moans of ecstasy grew louder and louder.

Angela moaned as well as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her, moving up from her position half between Fareeha's legs to completely up onto the bed, her knees on either side of Fareeha’s as she looked face to face with Ana. Her own rubbing increased in speed as she saw the long forgotten signs of Ana’s O face as she approached orgasm. Angela bent down until her chest was on Fareeha’s belly and braced herself, tilting her head back slightly, eyelashes fluttering as she prepared herself for what she knew was to come. Ana’s hand was almost a blur in front of her face, her fingers pressing hard against the clit, the tension in the hot, sweaty room mounting with every rub.

Ana leaned backwards in her squat, her shrieking increasing to a scream of pure unbridled euphoria of such that could only come from a woman who had been isolated from pleasure for many years- her knees visibly trembling to support her weight as she was pushed over the edge.

The dam burst, causing Fareeha to recoil back into the mattress as her mother fell backwards over her head. Time seemed to slow as she noticed the stream of liquid exploding from Ana's pussy as she howled, squirting all over her daughter’s tits and towards Angela's face, splashing against it with an unprecedented, unpredicted force.

Angela moaned with relief, her tongue escaping her lips to lap up some of the moisture that hit her square in the face, raising a hand to rub some of the fluid out of her eyes. Her fingers continued toying at herself down below, It had been a very very long time since Ana had squirted for her, it was always such a wonderful feeling.... She looked over at her at the head of the bed, her eyes still only showing white, her hand trembling in front of her now literally dripping cunt. Angela let out a giggle as she looked down and saw Fareeha's look of genuine shock as she reached up to feel at the moisture dripping down her tits.

After a few beats of silence the younger Egyptian spoke up.

"Holy fuck."

Ana giggled. "That was wonderful... I can't remember the last time I squirted... Mmmm..." She squirmed with satisfaction and rubbed her thighs together, shaking her fingers over her pussy lips to brush away the remaining drips of precipitation before nimbly rolling off of the bed.

Fareeha slowly sat up, finding herself face to face with Angela, who reached forward to grab her by the hair and bring her in for a kiss. She could smell her mother's odour on Angela's lips and was still unsure what she thought of it, but the liquid she could taste in the kissing was definitely intoxicating- it was very similar to that of the pussy she was just eating out, but it carried a certain sweetness to it. She broke away before she could get drunk off of it, falling back down onto the bed with a loud sigh of exhaustion and bringing her hand up to her forehead. "God. What the fuck.... Hey!"

She tilted her head to the side to see Ana rummaging through her closet, tossing various jackets and other such clothing to the ground behind her. She turned around to look back at the two of them, a cocky grin forming as she dropped her old uniform to the ground.

"Hey Angela, where’s Fareeha hiding my old strap-on? You know the one, it cums buckets when you hit the button on the side."

Angela waved absentmindedly towards the headframe, playing with her now messy hair while staring lovingly at Fareeha’s shocked expression. "Oh, it’s in the secret door next to the bed.”

“Ah, thanks love.”

Oblivious to her daughter shooting daggers at Angela, Ana patted the wall to the right of the headboard and opened the secret compartment. pulling the large sex toy box out and to the ground with a thud. She threw the lid off towards the corner of the room and began rifling through the various silicone and leather objects 

"Oh dear, look at these... they're the size of Zenyatta’s, are these yours, Fareeha?! I’m impressed!"

In a flustered huff Fareeha stood up from the bed, grabbing some of the discarded clothing from the floor and tossing it in the nearby laundry basket. She blinked in realization that she just made her own mother cum…. Something was just so inherently wrong about that, and yet....

"Angela, get on the bed. It's your turn. What say we make her cum, Fareeha, and then we call it a night?

In an instant Angela jumped up, flopping onto her back on the bed with her knees up at her chin. "Sounds like a wonderful plan, Ana. Let's hurry shall we?"

The daggers Fareeha was shooting morphed almost instantaneously into a familiar look of lust as she watched Angela spread herself on the mattress, Ana walked over to the edge of the bed, reaching out and lovingly touching Angela's freshly shaven pussy mound. "How I miss the old days... But now we have another young little friend we can mess around with, eh Fareeha?" She turned with a smile and beckoned her over. "Come on, give your good doctor some kisses as Mommy makes her feel nice..."

Ana watched Fareeha walk over to the bed, getting up and cautiously climbing to lay chest to chest with Angela. Their pussies hovered only centimetres apart, the moisture on her daughter’s beautiful, heart shaped ass shone in the low light, her old lover’s lips essentially quivering with anticipation- Ana couldn’t help but nibble on her bottom lip as she rubbed lubricant up and down the shaft of her strap on.

Noticing the eagerness emanating from the swiss woman, Ana brought the silicone cock closer to Angela's desperate folds, poking the head against them with a careful prod. Angela squirmed with desire, but was distracted as Fareeha grabbed her face and kissed her hard. The angel was in heaven. She was loving every second of having the weight of her young lover on her, she loved the feeling of their perky breasts pushing together, she loved the feeling of the artificial cock continuously toying with her entrance-- it was almost too much for her to bear, all of these sensations at once, euphoria was just around the corner.

“Come on darling, use your manners.”

Angela’s mouth broke away from the kiss with a hollow gasp, “A-Ana, please, for the love of god…” Her shivering thighs spread further, a droplet of erotic moisture brimming at the entrance to her pussy, “J-Just do it already…”

Fareeha quietly gasped as well as her mother’s calloused hand suddenly grabbed and lightly smacked her sore ass cheeks, clearly savouring the wait before insertion. “Good lord this ass, mine used to be like this you know… wait, what was that, Angela?”

“Just fuck her mom, god damn…” Fareeha growled, landing pecks all over Angela’s moist brow and down her face, her fingers dancing up her jawline lovingly, only to bite it with a playful snarl.

“Ah!~ Yes, yes, yes, listen to your little girl, plea--*” Angela interrupted herself with a deep drawn out moan of delight as the silicone cock finally began forcing its way deep inside of her, roughly filled her up. Instantly her legs raised to hug Fareeha, squeezing her closer with her feet as Ana began thrusting, another loud spank echoing throughout the room.

Ana’s bare, surprisingly taut abs smacked over and over into Fareeha’s ass, she enjoyed watching it jiggle forwards and backwards over and over with each thrust. Her thoughts flew back again to a time where she had a body like that- she wondered how many of these synthetic cocks Fareeha could fit inside of her, if she recalled correctly her own personal record at one point was 3….

Between their bodies, Angela’s fingers shakily danced towards Fareeha’s, interlocking and pulling both hands down to their crotches. Sepia brown fingers toyed with the pale entrance the cock was ramming over and over within, the ivory pale fingers in turn playing with the darker pussy.

The noise in the room consisted of the wet smacks of thighs on ass, the grunts of effort from Ana, the moans of pleasure from Angela- The smell of sex was thick in the stuffy air as Fareeha and Angela’s faces pressed together, a salty taste present in their mouth as their sweat mixed with their saliva, the amount of passion becoming almost as unbearable as holding back the impending climax.

Ana leaned forwards over her daughter’s back, upping the drive of her thrusting into Angela, kissing Fareeha directly on the spine at the centre of her upper back. Fareeha squirmed with delight against Angela as she felt her mother’s tongue migrate upwards to her neck, gasping as her teeth bit deep into her shoulder blade. Their fingers synced up with a colloquial determination to cum together. They had done it before so they were well timed in the practice, and there was no better time than now, to have it as the last send-off of the evening.

“Fareeha… Chaosbarchen… Oh, my love, here it comes, oh god Liebling--*” Angela shrieked with joy, rubbing Fareeha harder as the endorphins shot through her veins, pulling the younger Amari into euphoria with her in the process. Noticing the two of them on the brink in front of her, Ana quickly reached to the belt and flicked a switch.

Only the whites of Fareeha’s eyes were exposed as she came in sync, providing Angela a very familiar sight of an Amari reaching climax. Her eyebrows jolted downwards in confusion as a force of synthetic cum splashed against her pussy as Ana pulled out of Angela’s, cum still spraying out of the throbbing cock.

With one last shaky moan of delight, Fareeha toppled off of the still squeaking Angela, going limp as she hit the bed. arms and legs curling up with Angela’s, becoming entangled with the sprawled bedsheets and covers. Angela rolled towards her, nuzzling up against her neck with a smile on her understandably exhausted face. Her love didn't respond, it seemed she was already out like a light.

Ana leaned over, wiping the synthetic cum away from Fareeha’s pussy and pecking a kiss on her reddened ass cheek. She looked down at the two of them lovingly as she undid the belt of the strap-on, tossing it into the bin across the room. With a flick of her index finger, the yellow mood lighting in the Amari chambers was extinguished, leaving the two lovebirds to their rest on the bed in the small room. With a final effortless whoosh the door slid open, and the stark naked Ana Amari exited into the hallway of the Overwatch HQ. 

“Well. That was eventful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Hope you enjoyed the spin off!~ "Did you just call me Ana?" will be starting up again soon with new branding, but until then expect a pharmercy Stripper AU One-off(?) and the continuation of "A Taste of Hell"! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info  
>    
> Thank you for the continued support <3


End file.
